


Herido

by miruru



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 29 de Fictober 2019 -Entonces oyó un grito familiar, un grito ahogado pero que le transportó al pasado, a la montaña, a la nieve, al tren. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y se reactivó. Aunque aún algo borroso, vio la figura de Bucky en el suelo a unos metros de Tony.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fictober 2019 de Miruru





	Herido

Después del golpe que Tony le había dado, lanzándole lejos, juraría que su visión se había vuelto negra. Escuchaba gruñidos y jadeos, casi ahogados por el sonido de metal contra metal y de los golpes. Estaba magullado y había alguna herida por su piel que estaba seguro de que sangraba, pero aún así le estaba costando volver a la realidad y recuperarse como para seguir el combate. La vida de Bucky estaba en juego, no podía permitirse estar en el suelo tirado.

Entonces oyó un grito familiar, un grito ahogado pero que le transportó al pasado, a la montaña, a la nieve, al tren. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y se reactivó. Aunque aún algo borroso, vio la figura de Bucky en el suelo a unos metros de Tony. Una fuerte punzada le golpeó el pecho cuando vio que el brazo de metal de su mejor amigo había sido sesgado por uno de los rayos de Iron Man. Miraba al techo con sus ojos grises como si no lo viera realmente, como si algo se hubiera hecho con el poder del cuerpo de Bucky y se negara a devolvérselo. ¿Le dolería? Tenía un montón de cortes por la cara y le sangraba la nariz.

Stark llegó delante de Bucky con intención de matarle y él por fin se activó. Sus piernas le impulsaron con fuerza y llegó delante de Tony con intención de apartarle de él aunque fuese empleando todo su poder de súper soldado. Le había costado largos años recuperarle, ver en sus ojos no el vacío más sobrecogedor sino esa chispa, esa preocupación y cariño con el que le había mirado en Brooklyn, lo que parecían siglos atrás. 

La vida sin él había sido un martirio e incluso cuando lo tuvo de nuevo, vivo, la culpa se negó a abandonarle. Por él había estado en el tren. Él era el responsable de que hubiera caído. Por eso lo encontraron los rusos. Por eso fue torturado y le lavaron el cerebro. Por eso fue obligado a matar como si fuera una máquina sin sentimientos. Por culpa de Steve. Así que ahora que empezaba a sanar, que se veía algo de esperanza para él, estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final.

Lo de los padres de Tony era horrible, tuvo pesadillas durante dos semanas cuando lo descubrió, pero ese no era Bucky. Entendía su desesperación y su ira, pero eso no le devolvería a su familia. Desearía poder hacerle llegar ese mensaje. Desearía que la pelea entre ellos se detuviera. No quería perder a sus nuevos amigos.


End file.
